


Instigation

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Cumshot, Dom/sub, Flogging, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya does something drastic to his hair to instigate his lover into certain actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instigation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey-Seraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grey-Seraphim).



> Prompt[s]: Hakuei on top please, because I just can't see it the other way. haha. And... let me see, could you make it at all possible for this to sort of revolve around Totchi's hair? (the half-bald look) Because I fricking love it.  
> Song[s]: Dum Spiro Spero by Dir en grey

Toshiya stood in the restroom, electric shaver in hand. The cool air hit his sweat-slicked skin, causing him to shudder ever so faintly. He stared hard into the mirror, eyes narrowing into little slits as he lifted the razor up and flicked it on, the buzz filling the small room. Without another moment of hesitation, he pushed it through his hair, shaving it off almost bald. The process continued through one half of his hair before he stopped, brushing the loose hair off his shoulder. The buzzing stopped as he turned the shaver off and placed it on the counter, a satisfied look on his face.

This would surely piss Hakuei off to just the right level. His lips curved upward in a slight smirk. Oh yes, this would be fun.

Almost carelessly, he swept up the hair on the floor, depositing it in the trash can beside the toilet, and then stepped into the shower. He made fast work of cleaning himself up, making sure all the appropriate areas were cleaned to a satisfactory level before he turned off the spray, opened the door, and grabbed his towel. He did a quick once-over with the fluffy fabric and then padded out toward the living room. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to do this in Hakuei’s house, but surely he’d never hear the end of it.

He carefully squeezed out his hair and tossed the towel aside, settling his naked form on the giant plush couch that faced the door. He spread his legs and waited, quite calmly, for the other to come home. The length of the wait wasn’t the point, the idea was to get in trouble so Hakuei would do delightful things to him, the things he was craving the most right then.

It took almost an hour before the other arrived home. The lights were all off and the sun was almost down behind the buildings, leaving Toshiya thrown into stark relief amongst the shadows. The door opened and shut, the shuffling of someone taking off their shoes and hanging up a jacket and bag came through the room and then the soft pad of feet on the carpeted floor.

A pack of cigarettes landed on the table next to Toshiya and then Hakuei stepped forward into the last remaining ray of light in the room. “What the hell did you do?”

Toshiya’s lips quirked upward in a smirk, his eyes dancing with glee as he stared up at the other man. “I cut it.”

“Yourself?”

“Myself.”

“You did an atrocious job of it.” One tattooed hand came out and grasped the remaining hair on half of his head, yanking his head back to expose his neck. “Piss poor.”

Toshiya’s breath hissed out in a longing sigh, his body already tingling with excitement at what was coming. “I know.”

“You should be punished.” Hakuei stared at him for a long moment before a laugh bubbled up from his throat. “But that’s what you planned the entire time, isn’t it?”

The bassist didn’t reply, just sitting there, his body slowly ramping up into greater arousal the longer and longer he sat there.

“Answer me!” Hakuei shook him a little, trying to get a confession from him without too much extra effort.

“I did. Of course I did.”

“Of course you did… _what_?”

“Master,” Toshiya spat out, hating this part of the whole thing. He loved being treated in a manner others would consider rude or violent, but he hated having to call the other such names. Labels weren’t his forte, not at all, and when Hakuei wanted to torture him the most, he’d force that last little bit on him before he gave him anything else.

“That’s better. I think you owe me for ruining something I cherish so much.” He shoved Toshiya back and let go of his hair. A moment later, the sound of his belt clinking as he opened it filled the room. He stepped forward and cupped the back of the bassist’s head, drawing him closer. “Make me hard so I may properly punish you.”

Toshiya grunted a little and leaned in, taking the other’s flaccid length in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the end of it until he started to harden. Once he had him hard, he started to actually suck him off, groaning as he bobbed his head over the other’s cock.

Hakuei let it go on for quite a while before he finally pushed him back from his dick. “That’s quite enough.” Stepping back, he sauntered off toward the bedroom. “Get your punishment bag and meet me in the bedroom.”

Obediently, Toshiya got up and retrieved the bag from the hall closet, coming into the bedroom and placing it on the foot of the bed, kneeling with his head bowed and his hands behind his back, waiting on what he knew was coming.

Hakuei moved to get the items he needed, binding Toshiya’s wrists behind his back rather quickly and then hauling him upward and onto the bed, pushing him face-first into the pillow, exposing his ass to his view. A moment later, he struck out with the bassist’s blue leather flogger, smirking as it struck home rather harshly and Toshiya yelped. “That’s right, just like that.” He kept right on with his rather graceful movements, encouraging the other to become more and more vocal throughout the entire encounter.

Once he was satisfied that Toshiya had been properly punished in that manner, he removed the long, swirled glass dildo with a handle on the opposite end. He lubed it up rather well and slowly started to insert it into the body, pleased with how well Toshiya accepted it and how little complaint he was getting from him, only a few little cries and gasps, not any begging or crying.

He slowly turned the crank on the back of it, watching as it slid all the way into the other’s body. He repeated the process a few times, all the way in and then back out again, until Toshiya was so worked up he was dry-humping the bed. “You’re so horny, aren’t you?” He patted one red ass cheek and then pushed on his hip, getting him to roll over onto his side.

With a smirk, he lay down facing him, scooting in until they were pressed against one another, his dick rubbing against Toshiya’s achingly hard one. He added a little of the lube between them and hooked one leg over the other’s thigh to give him some leverage, starting to thrust against him. “Move with me,” he hissed out, pulling a little at Toshiya with his leg to try to get him to move.

Toshiya started to thrust against him, trembling from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body. The combination of having the other rubbing against his dick and the toy inside him was almost too much for him to bear. “Please,” he gasped out, “Please let me cum.”

For once, Hakuei wasn’t interested in making the other wait, more wanting to feel him against him like this as he came. So he didn’t hold him back, just whispering soft encouragement to him. When Toshiya did cum, it was rather loud. The warmth spread between them, spurting out over his cock and abdomen, giving them more lubrication for him to work with. He pushed him back a little more, getting more leverage as he thrust against him almost frantically, grunting as he stopped and shot his load all over the other’s chest and abdomen. He smeared the mess with his cock for a moment before he pulled away, slipping off the bed and pulling the release line for the other’s binding ropes.

He headed for the bathroom. “Lay there and stew in it for at least an hour while you think about why you shouldn’t take away things I cherish.” With that, he turned off the lights and closed the door, leaving Toshiya alone in the dark.

The bassist lay there, smirking up at the ceiling, knowing well he’d be finding more ways to do exactly that in the future, enjoying what had happened because of it. So much for behaving.

**The End**  



End file.
